


Temporali e felini

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sentimental, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire adora le fattezze da semi-gatto di Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporali e felini

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la sfida lanciata da Nicole Farro nel Gruppo Facebook Fanfictions Challengers II  
> Pairing: Teddy/Victioire  
> Prompt: temporale

_Temporali e felini_

  
Quello che Victoire adora di Teddy è che un semi-gatto. Non sa da dove sia uscito fuori, sa che il padre è un lupo mannaro e la mamma una mezzosangue, ma adora le fattezze feline del suo fidanzato.  
Teddy, come ogni gatto o semi-gatto che si rispetti, ha paura dei temporali.  
Ed è per questo che durante tutti i temporali caduti da quando si conoscono Teddy si acciambella tra le sue braccia e Victoire deve consolarlo.  
Victoire adora le fattezze da semi-gatto di Teddy, perché può coccolarlo un sacco per tutta la durata del temporale.


End file.
